Trust Me
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: How do you trust someone when you can't even see them?
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Me**

Chapter One: Ivy and Envy

As dawn spread over the city of Ba Sing Se, Zuko, along with his Uncle, awoke. Like most Firebenders they awakened as the sun escaladed into the sky. Zuko typically didn't like waking up so early, but this morning was entirely different. For once, he and the rest of the gaang were able to make it through a full night of sleep. And yesterday was to thank for that. Yesterday was the day Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai. Technically, the Airbender hadn't shut him off entirely being that he was still alive. However, taking away his ability to bend fire, Zuko's father would no longer be a problem to them. That was all that ultimately mattered.

Several hours later, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki woke up to a delicious meal served by Iroh. Zuko, who had already eaten, was sitting at the end of the dining table writing a letter to his girlfriend, Mai.

"Awe, does Sparky miss his girlfriend?" said Toph sarcastically. The rest of them busted out laughing. Zuko's face turned a bit pink.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," she teased.

He got up quickly, "Yeah, bet you couldn't see me either."

Toph got up as well. Apparently they were still a bit beaten and sore from yesterday. It obviously just made them a little bitter.

Either way, the two had very short fuses which made a terrible combo.

"Calm down you two," said Iroh as he also stood then walked in between the two benders. He gave his nephew a warning look.

"She started it," he stated like a tempered child.

"Toph was only joking Zuko, you know that," said Suki sitting across the table next to Sokka.

"No I wasn't!" shouted the Earthbender with a red face of anger.

"Stop fighting over nothing. Go and finish your letter Zuko. We will talk later after you have both settled down."

He looked at his uncle, considering snapping back at Toph. Taking a deep breath Zuko decided to be the bigger person and just let it go. Nodding his head, he walked away.

"Someone's tired," said Katara.

"Yeah, yeah," she looked over at the Waterbender, "Pass me the jam."

She rolled her eyes and slid it over to her.

As the rest of the gaang went back to enjoying breakfast, Iroh walked over with a big tray of jasmine tea.

Once Zuko was back into his room, he continued writing his letter to Mai. Being that the war was over, he had told her all about where he currently was and where he was soon to be, which was by her side, hoping to take his rightful place at the throne. Little did he know; Mai still remained close to Azula and Ty Lee.

Giving out this information would only lead his sister over to them. Everyone knew how upset she was over the loss of their father, unlike Zuko. That's the main reason why the gaang decided to wait a while before returning him back to the Fire Nation. They felt it would be best to go back after he and his uncle had the chance to rest up a bit. That way they could be prepared for whatever she decided to throw at them.

After attaching his letter to Sokka's hawk, he sent it off into the bright morning sky, intending it to arrive to Mai before nightfall.

Later, after Zuko and Toph had calmed down, the gaang began making their way into the forest behind Ba Sing Se. Instead of heading into one of the local shops, Iroh wanted to find some fresher herbs to use in his tea. Having nothing better to do, they all decided to join him.

"Are we done yet?" complained Sokka after just fifteen minutes of walking. He thought he was through with all of the searching crud. They already found and took care of their last mission.

Suki took his hand, "C'mon Sokka, it isn't that bad."

"Yeah for you maybe, but…"

As Sokka drabbled on, Toph heard nothing as she watched the two walking hand in hand. After all they had been through as a team she grew fonder and fonder towards the warrior. It was girly and pointless in her opinion. But after she slipped the news to Katara one night, the girl told her never to lose hope, just as she hadn't with Aang. It was also that night that Katara spilled her secret to Toph about her feelings for him. She simply gave her the same advice she received earlier from the other girl. The only difference was things didn't work out for Toph.

With that being said, yesterday's events made the Earthbender more upset. What happened between her and Sokka made her like him even more than before. She didn't even think that was possible…

-Flashback-

"Get away from me!" shouted Toph as one of the Firebenders was trying to push her off the Fire Nation airship. She wasn't too great with trying to feel where others were with no earth under her feet.

The two were trying to take care of these soldiers while Aang and Katara were fighting their own battles on the ground below.

Quickly, Sokka swung his boomerang at the Firebender and saved Toph for a brief moment. As the enemy fell from the blow he knocked into the younger girl, sending her slowly down the side.

"Toph!" he ran as fast as possible and reached her hand almost a moment too late. She whimpered as her body was slung over, miles from the ground.

"It's okay," Sokka tightened his grip, "I got you," he choked out as he desperately tried pulling her back, using all his strength.

"Let go!" shouted the other warrior. Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors had successfully took over the other Fire Nation ship.

Sokka loosened his grip, knowing that Suki would catch her. She was only a few inches below the two.

"Are you crazy?" Toph had no idea what was going on being that her feet were useless dangling in mid-air.

"Don't worry Toph, you'll be fine," he went to release his hold on her hand, but she squeezed harder.

"Trust me."

At those words, Toph left her life in his hands, literally, as she let him go.

Screaming as she fell through the air, she was grateful when Suki and the others had a small net to catch her. Not that she fell very far. It was just a safety precaution.

Moments later, Sokka jumped down. Instead of running over to his girlfriend, he went to the Earthbender and gave her a reassuring hug as her face was still pale from everything she just went through.

"You trusted me," he laughed over her shoulder.

Toph gave a small smile when he pulled back, "I trust you."

-End Flashback-

Since then Toph truly knew her feelings towards Sokka. There was no longer a doubt about it. Unfortunately, seeing the two in front of her only made her heart tighten.

"Hey, what about this?" said Aang facing Iroh with a greenish plant in his hands.

"Aang!" shouted Katara running over and knocking it out of his hands. She bended some water to cleanse them.

"What?" he said confused.

"That would be poison ivy," Iroh chuckled as he walked along with his small basket of herbs and spices.

He stared at his hands wide-eyed and frantically began wiping them all over his clothes.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Katara taking his hands, "I took care of it already."

Sokka and Suki laughed as they passed by.

Aang looked up at her as she held onto his hands and planted a little kiss on her cheek.

Katara couldn't help but blush as she smiled at him. The two had been a thing long before the fight, but had not made it official until now.

As Katara took Aang's hand and led him along to keep up with the rest of the gaang, Toph crossed her arms and 'watched' the two couples from behind in envy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Betrayed Trust

Sighing and dragging their feet out of tiredness, the gaang was looking forward to having their tea as they slowly marched back home.

"I can't believe we stayed out here _all_ day," moaned Sokka. He was leaning into Suki as he slowly dragged on. Amused, she softly placed her arm around him.

"I thought it was refreshing," Aang replied with a big smile. His hand was still interlaced with Katara's.

"Of course you would. You love everything." Everyone laughed at Sokka's words. The Airbender laughed along as well.

"A little fresh air is good for the soul," said Iroh, leading the way.

"I guess," Zuko yawned, walking alongside him.

Toph still remained silent as she carried on behind them. _'Would they even notice if I took off?'_ she thought, somewhat pathetically feeling sorry for herself. Considering the thought, she looked over her shoulder…It was then that they realized they wouldn't be getting their tea after all.

From behind, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee jumped practically out of nowhere and began their attack.

Unprepared, Iroh was the first to go down after Ty Lee paralyzed him with the touch of her finger. Azula, of course, went straight after her brother.

Fire, Water, Earth, and Air swirled round and round in a fight for their lives. Suki, Sokka, and Mai were doing their best with the weapons they had.

Ty Lee, however, who was a weaponless, non-bender, had more success than the three put together. It was unfair really, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

When Azula realized that her brother had finally become her equal match, she decided to go after someone else. Instead of chasing after her, Zuko ran over to Mai who was going after the Waterbender.

"Why did you bring them here?" he asked out of breath.

"What made you think I wouldn't Zuko?" she asked emotionless. Not removing her eyes from the target. Distraction never got in her way.

"I trusted you. I thought-"

"You left ages ago. Things change."

"So that's what this is? Revenge for leaving you?"

Mai didn't reply as she continued her fight. She thought Zuko had carelessly left her behind for his own selfish reasons. She didn't believe he ever planned on coming back to her. Thinking he no longer cared for her at that point, Mai stopped caring for him completely.

Zuko shook his head and went to protect Katara.

Minutes later, his sister ran at the Waterbender. Without hesitating, Azula quickly whipped out an enormous blue lightning bolt and shot it towards her.

Realizing it before anybody else, Zuko made his way over just in time to re-direct it…but he didn't.

As soon as he jumped to Katara's aid, his sisters lightning bolt went straight through him. In front of all those he loved, he was killed right there in a matter of seconds.

Angered, his uncle was still unable to do a thing about it. The rest of the gaang, however, became outraged and gave everything they had against the three.

Focusing on the other Firebender, Toph was unexpectedly tapped from behind by Ty Lee. Apparently, Azula wasn't finished with her torturing. When she went after something, she went after it _all_.

Grabbing the Earthbenders middle, Ty Lee effortlessly picked her up, planning to drag her back to their ship.

Obviously, Iroh's niece had another plan in mind: outnumber and take over the gaang by separating them.

Taking notice, Sokka ran over to save Toph. He knocked the other girl down within a matter of moments by using is boomerang. The warrior then reached for Toph's hand to help her up so he could drag her off to safety.

He was inches from saving the Earthbender when he heard a heart-stopping scream from behind.

Suki had been severely burned by Azula as she and Aang were fighting against her while Katara was still at it with Mai.

As the psycho Firebender made her way closer to his warrior, Sokka immediately released Toph's hand and ran over to her. This left her completely vulnerable to Ty Lee who had made her way up and back over to her.

"Suki!" he shouted, running up behind Aang who was also trying to protect her.

Azula quickly turned to face him as if she planned to attack…little did they know, it was just another one of her tricks.

When she faced the other warrior the Firebender knew Suki would try to clock her from behind. This caused Sokka to believe she was going to be alright. He only raised his weapon at Azula instead of stepping any closer.

As Suki raised her hand to attack, Azula whipped around and grabbed it…putting an end to the Kyoshi warrior's life.

"NO!" shouted Sokka running at her in rage. The other girl laughed hysterically as she used her powerful bending to lift her off the ground and back towards the ship.

As he ran over to mourn Suki, Aang had no choice but to leave him and help Katara.

The gesture turned out to be pointless as Mai ran off seconds after Azula had. The other girl, Ty Lee, was long gone before the two of them left. The reason was unclear for the gaang who remained intact, but they couldn't care less about it at the moment.

Rushing over to comfort Sokka, Iroh was finally able to regain his muscles. Oddly, he didn't go to his nephew's lifeless body. Instead, he ran further into the forest after Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Stay here," Aang said to Katara. With a wet face, she nodded her head and went back to soothing her brother. He then chased after Iroh.

When he finally caught up, he found Iroh's face buried in his hands. His head was pointed to the sky above. Drifting away was the airship that carried the three Fire Nation girls and their captive.

Aang cautiously walked forward. "Are you…are you alright?"

He turned back, unaware that the Airbender had walked up from behind. Nonetheless, he shook his head at him in disappointment.

"What did-?"

"I have only one question for you," he inched closer to Aang. He was standing before him clearly confused.

Before he had the chance to speak, Iroh continued, "Who did you leave behind when you came to me?"

Aang was really confused now, "What do you mean? You were-"

"Answer the question," he sighed, "please."

"Umm, okay…I left Katara there, Sokka," he looked down, "Suki…and Zuko."

Instead of saying anything, Iroh walked past him, making his way back. Aang curiously followed.

He walked straight over to his nephew. Tears welled up in his eyes as he lifted the young teen, gently pulling him into his arms.

Aang looked over in sadness and returned to Sokka and Katara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: We Don't Want You

For nearly the rest of the night, the gaang remained outside comforting one another and grieving over the losses of their two beloved friends. It wasn't until Iroh came to his senses that he instructed everyone to head back with the other two bodies.

Before Sokka, Aang, and Katara made it into their rooms in an attempt to sleep, Iroh called them back into the dining area.

"I know today was," he looked down, trying not to think of his nephew at the moment, "I know today was devastating and tragic. Sadly, there is still something none of you have yet to realize…something you have all mistakenly forgotten." Iroh looked at the three, sternly.

They looked at one another. Aang's eyes soon became wide.

"What you asked me earlier…Toph…she-she," he shook his head, not wanting to say the words he wished weren't true.

"Toph!" shouted Katara as she ran out of the door. Iroh made his way after her.

"There is nothing you can do," he grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean? She's still out there somewhere. I-"

Iroh silenced her, "No she is not out there," he gently pulled her back inside.

Sokka and Aang just stared at them in horror. Both completely forgetting about the previous events and focusing on the disappearance of Toph.

"She has to be!" she shouted. She was beginning to cry for the second time that day.

"They took her didn't they?" asked Aang walking closer to the two of them. "That's what you were looking at…" Tears were also falling down his face. Shame, guilt, and distress clouded his brain.

Iroh simply nodded his head. "There is nothing we can do about that tonight. We have no other choice but to rest and wait for the morning."

"Why?" asked Sokka, finally speaking up. "It's not like we'll be able to sleep anyways. If we stop now she's just going to be pulled further and further away from us." His eyes were cold and his voice was stubborn.

"I know Azula. She will be more than likely taking her back into the Fire Nation," he stated.

"How do you know that's true?"

"She wants to lure you three into the Fire Nation. Azula will have more power there. It will only make you more vulnerable to leave now. You must go when it is least expected."

"But if we do that, it might be too late," Katara said.

He sighed, "We will leave tonight then," Iroh looked at the three, "However, we will not infiltrate until dawn."

"But that's when she'll wake up," said Aang. "Isn't it?"

"Exactly," Iroh nodded his head, "That is when she will be least expecting us.

"Then let's go," Sokka said determined.

"Wait-"

"What now?" the warrior cut off his sister.

She just ignored it, "What are we going to do with Suki and Zuko?"

Sokka and Iroh looked down in sadness. Aang and Katara just looked at each other in guilt.

Several minutes passed when Sokka finally pulled himself together and came up with a solution.

"…Dad!" Sokka shouted randomly. The other three looked at him in wonder.

"He's supposed to arrive tomorrow morning, right?"

Katara nodded her head. "Yeah, he's coming to take us home…to see gran."

"Then we could just write him. He should be able to take care of them right?"

"Oh," she smiled. "I think that could work actually."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until the morning? You could ask your father in person to prevent him from being overly concerned," Iroh reasoned.

They looked at one another, "No," said Aang. "At least, I can't anyways," he said looking at his two friends. "This is my fault…I have to go after her."

Katara looked at her boyfriend, "How could this possibly be your fault, Aang?"

"Because I should've known this wasn't over. I should've realized that Azula was still out for us."

"You couldn't have known that," she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts," said Sokka. "We don't have much time."

"Each of them looked at Iroh as if waiting for his approval.

He nodded his head and went to write a note for Hakoda.

Azula had Ty Lee take care of Toph again when she saw the struggling Earthbender try to make her way up. They had just reached the Fire Nation. Upon arriving they decided to throw Toph into an abandoned basement in the Firebenders home. It was made entirely out of metal. Being aware of her ability to bend the element didn't matter. Ty Lee would be around to ensure she wouldn't be escaping any time soon.

"What do you want with me?" Toph spat, still unable to move as she was tossed into the small room.

"Silly child," Azula smirked, "We don't want you." With that, she slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Devastation vs. Frustration

Around three in the in the morning, not long before sunrise, Toph was slowly beginning to move a bit again. In a matter of minutes, however, Ty Lee skipped inside and took care of that little problem.

Lying there, she wasn't sure what she felt the most. Frustrated or devastated. Obviously, she was frustrated out of her mind because every time she began regaining her strength to get up or bend again, that overly peppy girly girl busted in and took all hopes away from her.

As far as the devastated part goes…well it seemed to affect her ten times worse. She wasn't sure if it was because she now had so much free time to think about it, or that no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about it. Either way, nothing could distract her train of thought…at least not from what had happened earlier.

Sokka was actually coming t save her and she couldn't have been more grateful for that at the time. As he went to grab her hand she felt a bit of relief being that she was about to be taken out of Ty Lee's reach, but then her world began to practically move in slow motion.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise to her when Sokka let go of her hand and ran to his girlfriend's aid. Toph really shouldn't have expected anything less. Still, a pang of betrayal beat against her heart.

She had trusted him with her life just the other day. He saved her. Toph, who now felt incredibly stupid, had trusted him again. Not that she was to blame for that. How could you not trust the one you've grown to care for so much?

Nonetheless, her feelings didn't change. As much as she believed they should, they didn't. She felt so weak…so vulnerable…she didn't know who she was anymore.

All she could do now was close her eyes and fight to sleep through the tears.

After sleeping nearside Appa for a few hours, dawn finally approached them.

Sokka had hardly gotten any sleep that night. And it had absolutely nothing to do with Iroh's loud snoring.

The warrior had never felt so terrible in his entire life…well just not this much at one time for so many different reasons.

Years ago he had disappointed his father by not staying at his mother's side as he was instructed to during the Fire Nation attack. He had just wanted so desperately bad to help that he couldn't contain himself. Sure, his father didn't blame his son. But deep down inside, Sokka knew the truth.

Then there was Yue. She was the first serious love interest he ever had. Just like his sister, the warrior had sworn to protect the princess with his life. Again, he had failed miserably in doing so. Sure, Iroh and the gaang told him that it was her destiny and that they should all be proud of her, but he felt nothing but shame. Looking at the moon as it was slowly lowering; his eyes became a bit wet.

Then, he had almost lost his father. Not that this was entirely his fault. He still felt ashamed for it regardless. The gaang was forced to leave all elders behind after they had failed in their task of attacking the Fire Nation during the eclipse. Sokka believed that if he hadn't let Azula get the better of him, neither his father nor Suki would've been dragged off to that horrible Fire Nation prison.

Then there was his beloved Kyoshi warrior…Suki. After saving her and his father, he had done everything in his power to protect her. And the several hours they spent together after the battle against Firelord Ozai had been positively perfect. From their long conversations to their magical kisses, well everything seemed perfect…until their world came crashing down. His attempt in giving everything he had to protect her didn't work out this time. Sokka made an assumption, aka the biggest mistake when fighting the enemy. And it was this tragic move that cost him the past love of his life.

His most recent…most devastating loss was now the Earthbender. _'Thank the spirits, she isn't dead_…his heart sank…_I hope…' _he sighed and continued on with his thoughts. _'If I hadn't let go of her hand she would still be here with us, right now, probably being her sarcastic self that oddly always seemed to cheer everyone up. But I had to go after Suki…'_ he wiped the small tears that dripped off his chin, _'If only I would've realized there was nothing I could do for Suki…'_ he clenched his hair in frustration, _'I can't lose her too.'_

Just then he heard Iroh wakening the two benders. The warrior quickly cleaned his face and walked over to them.

"Sokka you look awful," his sister looked at him, concerned.

"Well good morning to you too," he walked past her and began cleaning up their little campsite up on the hills overlooking the Fire Nation.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang.

"I'm fine," he said harshly, not facing them. "Look, can we just-" he saw the concern on their faces. Sokka walked over and gave his sister a small squeeze.

"I'll be fine, Katara," he walked back and returned to his packing. The other two walked over hand in hand and helped.

"Morning," said a bubbly Ty Lee making her way into the metal basement. Toph rolled her eyes.

Ty Lee ignored it as an enormous smile was still plastered onto her face. The girl was too energetic for her own good.

Without saying another word, she took care of Toph once more and practically danced out of the room.

Her stomach grumbled…_Could things get any worse?_

She closed her eyes (the only thing she still had the ability to move…barely) and tried for the millionth time to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Touch My Hand

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Sokka as they approached the Fire Lord's quarters.

The three looked at one another as the other guards watched them in suspicion.

"We can't walk right through the front door," whispered Aang as they drew nearer.

"They can't, but you can," Iroh replied turning around to face them.

"Are you crazy?" asked Katara. Her eyes were wide, yet serious.

"If Aang walks inside, it will distract Azula. This will distract her away from Toph which will leave the two of you enough time to find her."

"That's it then?" Katara snapped. "Aang gets to go in there and get himself killed in exchange?" her voice was shrill.

"I'll be fine Katara."

"He will. I'll be at his side the entire time," Iroh reassured.

The Waterbender looked at the other two benders, still unsure. "But last time you were out within seconds after Ty-"

"She will not be there," said Iroh. He was still ashamed for falling so quickly during the fight.

"Why not?" asked Sokka.

"I'm sure Azula has her keeping an eye on Toph. Without Ty Lee she will be easily able to escape."

Sokka angered at the thought, "We have to find her," he stated.

Katara nodded her head, "Promise me you'll be safe?" she turned to Aang.

"Promise me you'll find Toph?" he smiled.

They both nodded their heads and pulled each other into a loving hug before going their separate ways.

Still unsuccessful at falling asleep, Toph thought about another happy moment she and the warrior once shared.

-Flashback-

"Aang you really need a Firebending teacher," she said.

"Yeah but we can't trust him. You have no idea what he's put us through over the years.

"But he's clearly changed, there's no reason-"

"Toph, just drop it. There's no way we're letting him stay here," said Katara as she pulled out her sleeping bag.

The Earthbender sighed and built her tent.

After the gaang had fallen asleep, Toph decided to go after Zuko. She was the only one who trusted him…well being that her feet led her to believe so.

After walking for nearly half an hour, she finally sensed his presence. Zuko was a little under a mile away from where the rest of them currently remained at the Western Air Temple.

"Hey Sparky I-"

Not even a moment later, Zuko's reflexes got the better of him. He regrettably burned the Earthbenders feet, completely blinding her.

"Toph, I-"

"No!" she cried. "Just leave me alone." She then desperately tried to find her way back.

As she neared the campsite, she was still crying out in pain which caused Sokka to rise and run over to where she was.

"Toph, what happened?" he grabbed onto her hands, which she squeezed onto as if her life depended on it from the pain.

Without thinking, the warrior quickly picked her up and rushed Toph over to Katara.

"Katara, Aang, wake up!"

The two woke up, startled. Within seconds they realized their friend was severely hurt. The Waterbender immediately reached out to Toph and did her best to heal the girl's feet.

Throughout the entire process, Sokka held onto her hand, telling her again and again that everything was going to be okay…

-End Flashback-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Home is Where the Heart is.

The memory quickly washed away when Toph heard a loud bang from outside the basement door. She knew it wasn't time for Ty Lee to come back yet so she couldn't come up with any idea as to what was going on.

Back in the main room, Aang and Iroh walked in to find Azula sitting where she thought she belonged: on the throne.

"Well, well, well, would you look at who finally decided to show up," she smirked as she rose from the chair. Mai walked over to her side.

"Let her go," said Aang not backing down.

"Why would she do that?" Mai made her way closer to the two benders. Her face showed no emotion…no sign of the slightest expression. "So the two of you could merrily march away with your little friend?" They were apparently still unaware that Sokka and Katara were around the back.

"She does have a point," the other girl snickered. "Not that it matters," she walked closer, "I already have what I want."

"Let this go Azula," said Iroh stepping between her and the Airbender. "You know there is nothing you can do to change the past. You have to move on," he tried reasoning. No matter who he was dealing with Iroh was always the better person with the biggest heart.

"Not until I avenge my father," she glared.

Both Iroh and Aang took several steps back and braced themselves. They were prepared to fight.

Not even a minute later after hearing the loud banging noise coming from outside the small metal room, Toph saw Katara and Sokka run over to her.

The two siblings hadn't felt this relieved in a long time. Katara wrapped her arms around her as she still remained paralyzed.

"We need to get her out of here before Ty Lee comes to," said Sokka looking down, concerned for Toph.

"Right," said Katara as she watched her brother lift Toph into his arms.

As they made their way towards the front gate, the realization hit them.

"How are we going to get back to Appa with the guards watching us?"

Without answering, Sokka gently put Toph on the grass below and aimed his boomerang at one of the two men.

Catching on, Katara pulled out her small container of water, placed in a brown leather pouch slung over her shoulder.

Slowly and cautiously, the two were successfully able to knock out and freeze the two guards and carry Toph out.

Fighting the Firebender turned out to be easier than expected having Iroh at his side. Although he did not want to fight against his niece, he had to do what was best for the gaang…for his new family.

After several minutes of going back and forth with the use of air and fire, they were able to take over Azula and Mai.

Instead of walking away and leaving it at that, the two benders decided not to take any more chances.

Forcing Ty Lee with the threatening use of their bending against her, she paralyzed her two friends so they could be taken into custody at Ba Sing Se. The other girl, being outnumbered, came along without a fight.

As the evening became moon-lit, the gaang (along with their other three captives) returned to the Earth Kingdom.

Before returning to their home, they quickly took the girls to the Earth King who immediately agreed, along with his court, that they should be locked away until further notice.

Pleased and proud, they eventually made their way home.

Upon arriving, Katara and Sokka were welcomed with big bear hugs from their father.

"Where on earth have you two been?" he asked. He still held his hands protectively on his children's shoulders.

"They have been with me," said Iroh stepping forward.

Hakoda looked down at the elderly man. "Doing what exactly?"

"Well as you know, Suki and my nephew is no longer with us," he went to continue until Hakoda decided to interrupt.

"Yeah, I got the note. Tell me what this is all about," he looked slightly angry and concerned at the same time. He somewhat believed Iroh had something to do with it being that he is from the Fire Nation.

"It's not his fault," said Katara as if reading her father's mind. He just sighed and looked at the Firebender expecting an answer.

"As we were out selecting herbs and spices for tea, Azula, along with her two friends, jumped out upon us without our knowledge," he focused his eyes on Hakoda's. "My niece is a stubborn child. She was devastated by the loss of her of her father and had decided to take it out on those who caused it." He refrained from blaming it all on Aang. He didn't want anyone to feel guilty because really, there was no reason to.

"That being said," he continued as Hakoda was watching him, "Her attack turned fatal for our Suki and my nephew. Throughout this sadness, Azula had managed to take Toph," he looked over at the girl who had been taken to the couch, still remaining a bit motionless. "Where we have been the past night was at the Fire Nation." Hakoda's eyes narrowed, but Iroh continued nonetheless. "After finding her we returned with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, who were her, other two conspirators, we had taken them directly to the Earth King. After doing so, he decided to place them in prison until further notice."

Shocked, Hakoda stood there, arms still wrapped around his two children.

"It's okay dad," Katara gave him a squeeze. "We're fine."

Sokka nodded along and looked up at him as well.

The water tribe warrior let out a deep breath, "I'm glad everyone made it back safely," he finally smiled. He then looked down at his son, "And I'm sorry Sokka," he looked at him sympathetically.

Sokka just shook his head and walked away from Hakoda. "I'm going to go out back for a bit." Before anyone could reply, he was out the door.

"He's had a rough time," said Aang walking over to Hakoda and Katara.

"We all have," said Iroh making his way into the kitchen. "How about we have some tea?"

The other three smiled gratefully at him and made their way over.

"We can take care of everything in the morning," said Iroh as he pulled out the china. "Moving on can be a slow and painful process-"

"I know," interrupted Hakoda, looking at the Firebender knowingly.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Nonetheless, we have to be open to healing and acceptance. Without effort, there is no chance of ever getting over the past."

"You say that as if you have experience," said Hakoda watching Iroh combine jasmine into the tea leaves.

Katara and Aang also watched him, unaware of Iroh's experience.

He sighed, "Many years ago, during the invasion of Ba Sing Se, I had been the one behind the walls, pushing our soldiers to continue on against the kingdom. I was not the man I am today. Because of that, the battle I enforced caused me the loss of my one and only son," Iroh looked down as he stirred the boiling hot water with the essence of tea being slowly poured inside.

"I'm sorry," said Hakoda suddenly feeling guilty for prying. Katara and Aang had their hands interlaced. They each felt the same sorrow for their friend. Not only had he lost his son, but he had also lost his nephew just the other day.

Letting the current conversation slip away, Iroh placed four cups of tea on the table just as Toph began to stir from the couch.

Just as they turned to her, the Earthbender rose to her feet and stretched with a big smile on her face.

"Finally!" she shouted swinging her arms around in circles, "I can move!"

They all laughed at her. Iroh then began to stand up to offer her a cup of tea when she kindly turned it down and made her way outside to Sokka.

Katara smiled into her teacup as she took a small sip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Falling Into Place

"Hey," said Toph as she sat on the patio next to Sokka. He was looking up at the moon, clearly deep in thought.

"You feeling better?" he turned to face her.

Toph looked down and nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Look," he scooted closer to her, "I'm really, _really_, sorry about what I did to you. Just because of what happened with-"

She shook her head, "No, I understand."

Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder, "But you shouldn't have to. I've always been there for you. I never gave you one reason not to trust me. Then I practically shattered that trust the second I let go of your hand for my own selfish reasons," he tried looking at her, but he found it hard.

"They weren't selfish reasons Sokka. She needed you just like you've always needed her."

"But you needed me more Toph," he looked back into her eyes.

"But you've always needed _her_ more," she retorted gently.

The warrior looked down, "I-…I don't know," he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She began searching her feet vibrations for any lies or emotions.

"I've always cared for you," he trailed off, "But I've always cared for Suki too…a lot."

She could sense his honesty and waited for him to continue.

"But the second I let go of your hand, I regretted it," he sighed. "I knew the chances of me saving her would be close to none…and I knew saving you would have been a better guarantee…yet I still let go and I allowed myself to forget about what had happened the second I lost Suki."

Toph's heart sank as her stomach churned, "That's understandable."

Sokka shook his head again, "That doesn't mean it's acceptable. I should have realized what they had done the second you were taken away from us."

"You brought me back," she looked away from where she felt he was, "That's all that matters." Toph then pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head among them.

"But I still feel like I haven't done that," he closed his eyes trying to sort it all out.

She felt the honesty, but still had no idea what he meant. "What are you talking about Sokka?"

"It…I don't know. It still feels like you're out of reach or something."

"But I'm right here."

"I know that it's just…"_UGH!_ He thought as he put his hands to his face.

"Just what?" she asked, desperately wanting an answer.

Without thinking, Sokka quickly pulled the Earthbender into a kiss she really had never expected would ever happen.

After pulling back, he immediately regretted it…and Toph felt it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"

She looked down, "No, its fine, really," she blushed stupidly like a girl would, which she hated doing.

He felt a splash of hope, relief, and confusion. "Why though?"

'_Great' _she thought. _'Time to spill my heart out...'_ Toph took a deep breath and told him about all the memories she held onto and how it led up to the way she felt today. She also told him about how the only thing that ever kept her away was Suki.

Surprisingly, instead of saying anything, he took Toph's hand and marched inside.

"You knew?" he accused his sister as the two walked over to the table. Toph became really, _really_ nervous.

"What on earth are you talking about," she answered, amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He knew his sister understood exactly what he was talking about.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell," she stated.

Toph's face turned pink, "Can I go now?"

"No," said the siblings in unison.

"Not until I get Sokka to stop using me as a distraction so he can get back to what really matters."

"Why can't you just-"

"Because I already told you," she said bluntly. "Now go," she shooed him back out as he still held the other girl's hand.

"What was all that about?" Toph asked.

"I just wanted to make sure it was true…" he answered sheepishly.

"What, you wouldn't have believed me?" she half laughed.

"Well I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and say you felt that way when you don't."

Toph tried to look away, but Sokka gently grabbed her chin, keeping her facing him.

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

He nodded his head even though she couldn't see it. Toph could still sense his answer though.

"But it's not too soon for me to realize my feelings for you," he tried smiling but still knew she wouldn't be able to see it, so instead he planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Is it?"

Toph removed his hand from under her chin and held onto it, "No," she smiled.

She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Toph remembered seeing Aang do the same with Katara before they had all been attacked and now it was finally her turn to share that happiness.

As it turned out, both of the girls were right. They told one another to never give up on their crushes because they thought it would work out for one another in the end…and it did.

In the end, everything happens for a reason. The cause may not always be clear, but when it all comes down to it, what goes around comes around. Revenge is a give and take process. There is always a price to be paid.

Azula's payment was a lifetime served in solitude held in the top security Earth Kingdom prison.

Mai's betrayal towards Zuko was soon followed by karma. Angered at the defeat against the Avatar and her uncle, Azula turned on her the very first chance she got.

Ty Lee was held captive at the upmost unfortunate Fire Nation prison. The only reason Azula had not followed was because everyone suspected the other Firebenders would soon set her free as she was next in line for the throne.

The memories of Zuko and Suki would never be forgotten. The sadness over their losses never washed away for the gaang. However, the managed to move on with the help of Iroh's words of wisdom:

"Any change, any loss, does not make us victims. Others can shake you, surprise you, disappoint you, but they cannot prevent you from acting, from taking the situation you are presented with and moving on. Letting go does not make you fall weak. The courage to move will only make you stronger than before."

Take this as you will, but when all is said and done, everything eventually falls into place…if not always in the way you expect it to.


End file.
